


My Last Mistake

by Srna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srna/pseuds/Srna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets totally drunk at a party after seeing his ex-boyfriend making out with the reason they broke up.<br/>The good friend Armin is, he calls his neighbor to pick Eren up to drive him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, if you really decided to read this story even though the summary is just crap I promise you: It's just getting better :D  
> While I'm waiting for my Beta to read the latest chapter for another story I came up with this one (I don't start new series before finishing the old ones, don't worry :D)  
> Please be aware that Eren is internally fangirling all the time haha  
> I really hope you guys like it v///v 
> 
> btw: My hobby is drawing the characters in their outfits as described within the story. This is Levi: http://mrslittsy.tumblr.com/post/117937489939/i-really-like-to-display-my-au-snk-characters-in  
> Eren just looks as usual haha

I don’t even remember how all the pieces fit together. I only remember how I ended up totally drunk in the backyard of a classmate’s house. His parent’s went out for a weekend trip and he had the house all to himself. What else would High School Seniors do in this kind of situation than throwing a party?

I remember seeing like almost everyone I know kissing, grabbing or rushing off to other rooms to do even more. And then there was me. I kept drinking all the alcohol I wasn’t allowed to drink with 18. Luckily Jean had friends that already went to college so they made sure there was enough for everyone.

Well, the actual reason I was sitting alone on a party was that my ex-boyfriend was here. With his new boyfriend. He was actually the reason we broke up. I caught them in his bed when I went over to hang out without calling beforehand. That happened like a week ago. So as you can see, I definitely have a reason to be sitting here, drinking alcohol and killing them with my stares.

“Eren, are you okay?”

Armin, my best friend, helped me up.

“How the heck did I end up here?” I murmured. He handed me a bottle of water to clean my mouth. Luckily my clothes didn’t get dirty. Only the roses were ruined by my puke.

“You kept drinking and drinking. And then you couldn’t stand seeing Reiner with Berthold, you shouted at him and cried. Then you went to the backyard.”

I see.

Every inch of my body hurt. I definitely overdid it.

“Hey, Eren. You should call your parents to pick you up.”

“Maybe I should. But dying here might not hurt as much as what my mother will do to me when she sees me like this.”

Armin sighed.

“I’ll give you the number of my neighbor, okay? He’s got a car and has a test tomorrow for some extra classes so he didn’t come here. I think he could pick you up.”

“Sounds like a plan. At least I can give him a call…” and by saying this, the tulips followed the roses.

“Oh Eren… I’ll call him. This should make much more sense anyway since he knows me…”

I felt like shit. It was so good to know that I had a reliable friend like Armin on my side. I just tried to keep it together.

“He said he’ll be here in 5 Minutes. He comes to the backside of the house so we just stay here. I’ll bring you some more water. And a bag. I think he’d kill us if you puked into his car.”

I couldn’t do anything else besides sitting on the ground and nodding. I don’t think there’s much left in my stomach anyway that could ruin his car.

Armin came back much faster than I had expected –or it was just me not having a clue about how fast the time can pass by which was more likely– and handed me a bottle of water.

“You should really drink water. You’ll feel much better afterwards. After all this alcohol your body is just dehydrated.”

“Armin… Seriously, just give me that freaking water and stop explaining things to me with words I don’t even understand when I’m sober.”

I grabbed the bottle of cold water and drank half of it at once. Armin didn’t say anything and just kept looking for his neighbor’s car. To be honest, I didn’t even know who his neighbor was. Like, I spend a lot of time at his place but I think I’ve never seen him before.

The cold water felt really good, my head even stopped aching a little. I was really longing for my bed to cry myself to sleep. I had really hoped that Reiner would at least miss me a little. To come at me, say that he made a mistake or that he was really sorry and that he was douchebag. But none of this had happened. They just appeared in front of him, almost devouring each other. Just thinking about it broke my heart again.

“Oh it seems he’s here. Levi sure is reliable.”

My eyes widened.

“Le…Levi? Levi’s your neighbor?”

Armin looked at me, not knowing what I was trying to say.

“Yes. You know him?”

Oh, and how I knew him. In my first year of High School I had a huge crush on him. He was everything I could have ever wished for. He was smart, good looking, had a great body and was so damn cool. Okay, he was just being rude and not talking to everyone, but I thought it was cool. I never told anyone though because I actually dated someone back then and Levi was already a senior. But I would have never cheated on him. And Levi was just there in my dreams. Oh, and those dreams were great.

“Oh, just to warn you: Levi’s not the talkative kind of person or the kind of person for your jokes… So, just keep quiet while he drives you home, okay?”

I glanced at Armin who helped me getting back on my feet.

“Don’t worry. I try to keep my mouth shut for as much as possible so nothing I’d regret later would come out of it.”

And I told him the entire truth. He just thought of it in a different manner than it actually was.

When I looked out of the backyard I could see him getting out of the car. He wore a grey baggy harem jogging pants, white sneakers and a anthracite colored slim fit hoody. I was almost about to puke again. How was I supposed to sit next to the boy of my dreams, looking even so hot without being dressed up, for 15 minutes without going insane?

“Thank you very much for coming, Levi!”

He just looked at Armin, not saying anything before his eyes met mine. I could feel a cold shiver going down my spine.  

“You two owe me one. Get in the car. And don’t dare to make anything dirty.”

Senpai noticed me. Levi really had noticed me and that I’m existing. Okay, I bet he didn’t care nor did he really want me to be next to him but nevertheless he was aware of my existence now and that was way more than I needed to get over the thing with Reiner for now.

Armin supported me to the other side of the car but I could at least manage on my own to sit down. I really didn’t want to look too stupid in front of Levi.

“Alright Eren, call me tomorrow, okay?”

Armin really was like a mother. But what he whispered into my air confused me.

“Good luck.”

Before I could even ask what he meant with it, the door closed and he rushed back to Levi’s side. I couldn’t hear what they were talking. It just took a few seconds before the two of them raised their hands and Levi turned around to get in the car. He seated himself obviously next to me and closed the door. Even though this procedure didn’t take much more than 3 seconds, to me it felt as if it were 3 minutes. I couldn’t help but stare at him. I bet my face was all red. Even if he were to notice it, he sure thought it was because I drank too much. But just to make this clear: I can’t remember ever being as sober and clear in my head than I was right now.

“You okay? If you want me to stop for some reason, tell me early enough. Don’t try to be tough. This car’s new.”

I just nodded and watched him taking on the seatbelt and putting the key in to start the car. Just by watching his fingers turning around the key so gentle I could feel how my face went pale and all the blood rushed back downwards. I was so helpless. I’m a total creep, I admit it.

“Oi, Eren.”

My heart stopped for a second. Was this true? He just said my name. And the way he said it sounded so amazing.

“What… What is it?”

“Why did you drink so much? Is there anything wrong?”

My brows automatically went up. I didn’t know what to say. Was he worried about me? Was he just trying to be nice?

“I… Well, I just broke up with my ex-boyfriend like a week ago and then I saw him with his former-affair-but-now-lovey-dovey-boyfriend at the party making out and stuff… And I don’t know, I just got so upset that I started to drink much more than I should…”

Levi didn’t say anything. He just stared at the street, he seemed to be concentrated.

“I see. You know these kind of guys aren’t worth any minute of your time. What do you think how this new relationship will end? He will just go bang another man and then they’ll break up, too. Their relationship isn’t built upon trust but upon cheating and lying. This cannot turn out well. You should rather be thankful that you don’t waste more of your time with such a douchebag.”

I smiled. Or at least I tried to. Just thinking about this made me want to cry again.

“I guess you’re right. It just hurts even though I always tell myself that I’m better off without him. It just makes me wonder what I wasn’t good enough at that he would cheat on me, you know? Like, why couldn’t he tell me if I didn’t satisfy him or whatever…”

His gaze just went towards me, for a second he kept quiet before watching the street again.

“People don’t always cheat on their partner because the sex is unsatisfying. Some just cheat because they are stupid as fuck and want to bang whatever there is. If it had something to do with you, he’d be concerned about this relationship and would’ve tried to tell you but I guess you thought everything was fine up until the moment you caught him.”

I nodded.

“See. That’s why he’s a douche and you should just show him that you don’t need him.”

“Levi, did something similar happen to you?”

I had spoken these words before I even had thought about them. Again, Levi paused for a second.

“No, I actually always tried to avoid relationships. They are just too straining.”

“But how do you know that? They can be great if it’s with the right person!”

He looked at me and my heart stopped again for a second. It was no ‘are-you-insane-talking-to-me-like-that’-look but more one of the ‘could-you-be-serious-in-a-positive-kind-of-way’-look.

“Do you offer yourself?” he said, grinning a little and looking back at the street.

What the heck was I supposed to answer to this? My blood just rushed back to my face. It must be all red by now. “I…I… Why not? I can show you how nice a relationship can be and you can show me what it’s like going out with someone who doesn’t cheat but is honest with me!”

I can’t believe this came out of my mouth. The alcohol seemed to be still running around in my head. If I had been sober I could’ve never said something like that.

“We’re there.”

Huh? I looked out of the window. Indeed, this was my house.

“Then… thank you… So, I really owe you one… If you ever need anything, just tell me…”

I was so nervous. He didn’t reply anything to my some-sort-of-confession. Maybe he just thought of me as a drunk high school boy with a broken heart –well, that’s actually what I am– and didn’t bother with it. I unlocked my seatbelt and opened the door of the car.

“And yeah, let’s try that out. I’m curious if you’re right.”

I stopped in the middle of leaving the car.

“Let’s go see a movie tomorrow. I pick you up at 4 after my class finished. You pay as a thank you for driving you home.”

I slowly turned around.

“What…? Are you serious?”

His lips grinned a little while his warm grey eyes seemed to be sparkling.

“You set up high expectations. Make sure to not disappoint me.”

I wanted to scream. Was this really happening?

I just nodded and wanted to jump out of the car when his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

“First mistake. Where’s the good night kiss?”

His fingers touched my chin and turned my head towards his before I could feel his soft lips on mine. It was a shy kiss, not demanding at all but I could feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy.

The kiss lasted for maybe two seconds.

“So, 4 tomorrow, right?”

He nodded. I left the car before I could ruin it by doing something stupid. I just couldn’t trust myself anymore. I closed the door and ran up to my house, opened it and looked back before I entered the house. The car was still standing there but Levi was looking confused. His face was all red, just as mine must be, and covered his lips with the back of his hand, before he looked at me, got his face right again.

I waved at him and went inside the house, locked the door behind me.

Who would’ve thought that the whole disaster would turn out like this? There was no heartache anymore because of Reiner but only a warm feeling of happiness because of Levi…

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering: Armin knew that Eren had a crush on Levi back then and he also knew that Levi was interested in Eren so he came up with this plan in a second... That's just so Armin, right? :D  
> Thank you for reading this far v///v I'm glad to hear from you :)


End file.
